This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processes, and, more particularly, to a fin structure and a method for forming the same.
Semiconductor devices with fin-type channels are more and more popular. However, fabrication of said devices is difficult due to tight design rules for the width, the spacing, the depth, and the complication of the process. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new structure for those semiconductor devices with fin-type channels.